


Spencer's Messenger Bag

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DEREK AND SPENCER ARE ON VACATION TOGETHER WHEN THEY GET DRUNK AND THINGS GET A LITTLE TENSE...SPENCER FORGET HIS BAG IN DEREKS ROOM AND THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT ITEM HE  NEEDS...RIGHT NOW..





	Spencer's Messenger Bag

Drinking had been a bad idea, a very bad idea. If you had to think about it, it was never a good idea to drink while on vacation. It helped you get past that awkward stage, you rambled like an idiot and it lowered inhibitions like a motherfucker. Case and point, Derek having to hold onto Spencer as they stumbled from the bar at 3 in the morning, in Jamaica. They decided this year, as friends, to take their vacation together. Spencer had nowhere to go, and Derek had put off the cold this time and hit the beach, going together just made everything fun. Except Spencer was a light weight…he practically weighted 20 pounds and was now hanging on Derek’s shoulder.

“Damn pretty boy, get control of those long legs of yours.” He gripped one of Spencer’s arm and pulled it over his shoulder, his other hand going to his skinny waist.

Spencer giggled, not even trying to control his laughter for that is what vacation is all about. He leaned further onto Derek’s side, making it harder for him on purpose. “Come on Derek, you can take the extra weight… after all, you’re big, bad FBI Supervisory Special Agent Derek “Chocolate Thunder” Morgan.”

Derek glanced over at him and couldn’t help the bark of laughter. The kid was right, the extra weight was no problem, it was the height. And walking through the wet sand wasn’t helping either, or the fact that it was almost pitch-black outside. “The weight is not the issue pretty boy, you’re too damn tall for me to carry you.”

“Why is Garcia the only one to gets to call you that, anyways?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Derek’s back to help him. 

“Call me what?”

“Chocolate Thunder and Love Shack, all those nicknames. You don’t let anyone else do that.”

Derek smiled. “Because she is my baby girl Reid. You know this.” He shook his head; the kid really was drunk. He had to admit, he had more drinks that he wanted, but Spencer just kept ordering, trying one of everything off the damn menu at the bar.

Spencer scrunched up his face. “I know that, but I’m your pretty boy.”

Derek actually stopped walking for that. Spencer didn’t mind his little pet name, but he never used it against him like this, not to make a point or get something he wanted from it. He smiled, seeing Spencer’s slightly confused face. “So, what? Cuz you’re my pretty boy, you should get to use nicknames too?”

Spencer nodded. “Absolutely, I think that’s only fair.”

Derek didn’t answer, but the smile on his face remained. He could almost hear Spencer thinking about what crazy nickname to give him and he was almost afraid over it. Spencer was very quirky, and sometimes unpredictable. They finally made it across the last stretch of beach before they came to their hotel. It was a big one, Derek wanted to go big this time or go home. But he was not sharing a room with Reid. That kid slept like a dinosaur.

He half carried, half drug Spencer into the lobby, into the elevator and down the very long and muggy hallway until they got to his room. He couldn’t leave Spencer like this, the kid was too drunk, he needed to sober him up a little before sending him on his merry way back to his own room. He opened the door and deposited Spencer on the gigantic king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Derek scuffed and walked into the little kitchen; coffee was a good start to sober life.

When it was done, he poured Spencer a cup, full of mostly sugar, and himself one too and walked back into the room. He snorted; Spencer was face first on his bed, his legs spread wide, one arm tucked under his head, which was half buried under a pillow, the other hand was…under his body? Derek really wasn’t sure, he couldn’t see it. He set the cups down on the small table and patted Spencer’s leg.

“Kid, I got your crack for you.” He joked, grabbing the cup and moving it front of Spencer’s nose until he groaned. 

“Derek, why are you in my hotel room?” Spencer asked, moving his head from under the pillow long enough to peek at Derek.

“Oh no pretty boy, you got that all wrong. This is my room.”

Spencer shook his head. “No, I’m fairly certain you’re wrong about that.”

Derek laughed. “Nope, this is mine, yours is down the hall.”

Spencer looked around, seeing how wrong the room looked and groaned. “Damn it, why didn’t we just share a room like we always do?”

“Because,” Derek smiled as he pulled the pillow away from Spencer’s face and rolled him over on his back. “You sleep like a dinosaur and you complain about my snoring.”

He yawned, throwing an arm over his eyes while his other hand tucked under his shirt, like always. “I don’t mind it that much.”

Derek couldn’t help but track the movements of Spencer’s other hand. He almost thought it would go to his pants for some reason, why…he hadn’t a clue, but it just tucked under his shirt. Slowly moving up and down, like Spencer’s was stroking his stomach slowly. Derek licked over his lips and looked away…for so many reasons.

“Spence…you hit me with your shoe last time we slept together…” Derek said the words before he had time to take them back or change the context and Spencer noticed it.

He jerked up, balancing on his elbows to look at Derek. “We’ve never slept together Derek.”

“Not like THAT Einstein…I mean in the same room.” Derek rolled his eyes, but his face heated up at the fact that Spencer seemed so okay with it, unworried and he hadn’t blurted out facts a million miles a minute like he always did.

Spencer met his eyes with no problems, no anxiety or fear, embarrassment…this is why alcohol was bad for him. “Like what?”

“Huh?”

“You said…not like THAT…” he studied his eyes. “Like what?”

Derek groaned to himself, rubbing a hand over his face. Drunk Spencer was always so calm, collected and carefree. It could be an issue, like now. “You know…like THAT…” he eyed him hard.

“Like sexually?” Spencer asked, no problem. 

“Yes, sexually.” He smirked, unable to look away from Spencer. He was so different like this, straight forward and….sexy..

“No, not exactly.”

“Not ever pretty boy,” he laughed, sitting on the side of the bed and sipping his own coffee.

“Well…” Spencer smiled, turning on his side to look at Derek. “There was that one time….”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Reid, you said you didn’t remember anything…” he narrowed his eyes… “You little shit!” he put his coffee down and shoved Spencer backwards.

Spencer just laughed and stretched out on the bed, “Oh, I remember. It was very interesting to say the least.”

Derek couldn’t believe Spencer actually remembered that. It happened ONE time and when he asked Spencer about it, he played dumb…that little asshole. “You do remember. I can’t believe you. That doesn’t count by the way.”

Spencer smiled, dropping back to the bed, loving the feeling of the alcohol pumping through his body. “Oh yea….” He groaned. “I remember very well Derek…should we talk about it?”

“Nope…” he turned around. “Not goin there Spence, that wasn’t my fault.”

He laughed. “I agree 100% on that but still, it was interesting. Let’s see…”

“Spencer, don’t.” he warned again, pointing his finger at him.

“I recall, waking up with you glued to my back, your hips gave that very sensual and quite impressive little grind.” Spencer closed his eyes to remember when he woke up to Derek grinding expertly against his ass.

“Jesus Spence…” he groaned. “I told you it wasn’t like that, we only had one bed and it was fuckin freezing. I can’t control what happens. No one can!”

He was horrified when it happened. He’d been having the most wonderful dream and woke up, hard as a fuckin rock, gyrating against Spencer’s nice, tight, round ass… he nearly died until Spencer said he didn’t know what he was talking about, or lied about not knowing. 

Spencer grabbed the sheets, the ones that smelt like Derek and wrapped them around his head, breathing in deep. “Oh, I know. But man…”

“But what?” Derek asked, crossing his arms, noticing Spencer’s odd behavior…he knew the kid was drunk, but he had never see a drunk...sexual Spencer before. Maybe because after they drink together, they each go home to do whatever they did after. This time, they went home together and a whole new side of Spencer was coming out.

Spencer pulled the sheets down so he could see Derek, standing at the side of the bed, his arms crossed, looking a little worried and intrigued. “Nothing, forget it.”

“No, you started his kid. Tell me.” Derek insisted, now he needed to know.

“Like I said before….I didn’t mind your snoring…” he didn’t actually say it… but left it open for interpretation.

Derek kept his face even, but inside was another story…Spencer said they he didn’t mind….? Wow, he didn’t mind was saying something, without saying it. How clever the kid was. But this was drunk Spencer, totally different beast when he was sober, Spencer Reid would never ever say something like that. Derek shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

“Only slightly, but what does that have to do with this conversation?”

“Because, Doctor, the sober you would never have said that, least of all to me.”

“I agree, but he’s boring.” He smiled and tossed his head back under the sheets. “I like this me better.”

Oh, Derek did too, very much. He also loved the way Spencer looked like tangled in his sheets, the clothes were the only issues right now. He wanted to see how pale Spencer looked against the dark sheets of the Hotel bed. But that was never gonna happen, not tonight…stupid alcohol.

Derek smiled and tugged on the bottom of the sheet. “Okay genius, come outta there.”

Spencer shook his head, a death grip on the sheets. “Nope, just let me stay. Please, your bed is better than mine.”

Derek’s head fell back, this kid was going to kill him. “Nope, up you go. I’ll walk you back.” He said, without meaning it, he wanted Spencer to stay… But he gave another tug on the sheets.

“No!!” Spencer groaned and waited until Derek loosened his hold on the blanket before pulling hard, with everything he had. 

Derek barely had time to yelp, before he was being pulled onto the bed, right on top of Spencer. He panicked, quickly moving off to the side, only to fall off the bed. A king-sized bed and he still managed to fall off. “Damn it Reid!” he groaned and pulled the sheets. Spencer came tumbling off the bed, landing on him. They were face to face, Spencer’s body aligned with his own.

Spencer was smiling, not doing anything to move an inch. Derek was breathing hard, staring into honey brown eyes, very aware of how close Spencer’s mouth was to his own. It wouldn’t take much, and given how Spencer had been, he would let him. But it would be wrong, the kid was drunk… So, he licked his lips and tried to speak, but Spencer beat him to it.”

“Ho un debole per te…” Spencer whispered before rolling off to the side.

Derek narrowed his eyes, looking at Spencer laying on the floor beside him, that arm thrown over his face again. “What was that?”

“Nothing Derek…it was nothing….” Spencer sighed.

“Tell me…” He insisted.

“I said… Ho un debole per te.” Spencer glanced at him, before getting to his feet and heading for the door.

It took Derek a moment before he jumped up, batting the sheet away and went after him, one arm blocking Spencer from leaving. “I don’t know what that means kid.”

Spencer smiled sadly at him and pushed his arm away. “When you figure it out, let me know.”

Derek was left standing at the door, a confused expression on his face. He had no idea what Spencer said to him, it was in another language, Italian perhaps but it didn’t matter, he wasn’t fluent at all. Spencer’s mood changed too, he went from flirty and sexy, to sad…it was odd. He looked down the hall, seeing Spencer going into his room only to slam the door. Derek shut his own door and walked back to the disheveled bed. 

He sat down, putting his head in his hands. Oh, the shades of Reid…how complicated. It wasn’t for him, he knew what he wanted and he wanted that sexy little dork. But Spencer was a little odd, delicate, sensitive… He flopped back on the bed and caught the unmistakable smell of Spencer. He groaned and turned on his side, doing as Spencer did and pulled the sheets around his face, breathing deeply. His erection was almost instant, just the kids smell and he was hard and ready to go. 

Derek turned so he was on his stomach and gave into the need, pushing his hips forward into the bed, getting a good little friction going as he moaned and pressed his face deeper into the sheets. He was panting, grinding against the bed, it was getting hot in there, so hot, he moved so his face was out of the blankets but they got snagged on something. He stopped fucking his bed long enough to figure out what was stopping it.

Spencer’s messenger bag was tangled in the sheets. He shook his head, Spencer and that damn bag. Like an old lady and her purse. The kid kept everything in there, but it was top secret, no one had the privilege of finding out what Spencer kept in there… Derek grinned and touched the old looking buckles on it…like it might bite him. He had to know what types of things boy genius kept on him all the times. Derek opened the bag quickly and dug through it. He found the obvious, a book; The Narrative of John Smith, his favorite, a handheld day planner, a few cold case files. Typical Reid stuff. What he didn’t expect were the pictures. He had one of him and his mom, one of him with J.J.’s boys and Derek was surprised to see one of himself in there. Spencer wasn’t in the photo, it was just a picture of him. Spencer carried that around? 

He dug through the bag, thinking it was empty, but something heavy was still inside. Derek scrunched his brows and opened the bag, tilting it up to the light to see inside. What he saw…was NOT Spencer at all. He didn’t want to grab it, he upended the bag, letting the item fall on the bed; it was a big, thick dildo. His eyes couldn’t have bugged out further if he tried… he had not expected that in a billion plus years.

It was big…not garden-variety beginner hardware either, this was serious. Spencer kept that in his bag…all the time!! He shook his head, his body heating right back up. It made him think of what Spencer must look like when he used it. Derek groaned at the nasty images in his mind and put it and the rest of the content back in the bag.

When his phone ran, he jumped as if he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Derek dug into his very tight in the groin, jeans and smiled when he saw Spencer’s name on the caller ID. He cleared his throat and answered, voice as calm as if instead of finding a large dildo, he was reading the newspaper.

“Pretty boy, everything okay?” he was grinning and shaking his head at the same time. 

“Uh, yeah. Did I leave my bag over there?” Spencer asked nervously.

Derek chuckled, Spencer was worried about his “little” toy. But he wanted to play with the little doctor right now. “Uh, let me check.” He pulled the phone away and laid back on the bed, keeping an eye on the bag. “Uh, no I don’t see it.”

Spencer used an entire vocabulary of curse words. “Shit, I don’t remember when I had it last. You’re sure it’s not there?”

Derek had to swallow his laughter. “I’m sure pretty boy. Why, does it have your wallet in it or something important?” he asked, wondering if Spencer would slip up and say it, but probably not.

“Uh…” he trailed off. “No, I have that. But it has something else that I need right now.”

Derek put the phone to his neck and groaned, palming his cock with his free hand. That little vixen was going to use that damn thing right now, he had the intention…because of their little heated session 20 minutes ago. “Sorry kid. Maybe you left it at the bar.” He suggested.

Spencer whined.

“Kid, what’s so important that it can’t wait till morning?” he asked, incredibly turned on that Spencer wanted to use it NOW, tonight…because of what they did.

“N-nothing…” Spencer stuttered. “You know how I am about my stuff Derek.” 

He shook his head, he hoped he would slip up and say it, or say something obvious about it. Derek wanted so badly to tell him, to say he found IT and see what kind of reaction he would get. But they were both still pretty drunk and that just wouldn’t be right. Reid, the normal Reid, didn’t want this, drunk Reid did.

“I’m sure you’ll find it tomorrow pretty boy, you should get some sleep.”

“No, I need to find it Derek. Maybe I should go back to the bar…”

Derek huffed, determined little genius. “No Spencer, you’re drunk. Just chill and I’ll go look.” He lied, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

“Really?” Spencer asked hopefully.

He smiled. “Yes, really pretty boy. Gimme a sec.”

“A second? Derek that bar is a long walk, it’ll take you longer than a second or 20 minutes.”

Derek didn’t even answer, he ended the call and put his boots back on but kept his shirt off on purpose. Spencer wanted to play dirty before…he could do the same right now. He grabbed the key-card and walked out of his room, down the hall a few doors and knocked on Spencer’s door. It took a moment, but he put his ear to the door and could hear Spencer grunting….or something. When Spencer opened the door, Derek could see the flush on his cheeks.

“Derek?” Spencer asked, poking his head out to look around. “That took you longer than…” he stopped, eyeing his messenger bag thrown over Derek’s very naked shoulder. He met his eyes and his widened, his face burning hot. “You….”

Derek smiled and put a hand on Spencer’s chest, walking him back into the room and kicking the door closed. He kept one hand on the bag and was waiting for the excuses to come. “I thought I said you left it at my place…” he winked.

Spencer blushed and huffed. “You liar, you had it the whole time.” He reached for the bag but Derek jerked it away. “Can I have it please?”

Derek shook his head. “Nope. I kinda like this little bag of mysteries.”

“Come on, it’s late…”

Derek batted his hand away like a child’s. “You carry this bag like a lifeline Spencer, what could be so important that you need this bag at 4 in the morning?”

“Nothing, like I told you. I’m just picky about my stuff.”

Derek moved past him and walked to the very messy bed….had Spencer been in bed? Spencer was wearing his clothes still, but his shoes were kicked off and his hair was a mess, his face flushed. “Did a tornado come in and fuck up your bed?”

“Of course not Derek…a tornado could never get in….” he groaned. “You’re just kidding right?”

Derek laughed. “Yes genius, I was kidding. Were you asleep before?”

Spencer shook his head, not looking at the bed and trying not to look at Derek’s bare chest. “No, I was about to until I remember that I didn’t have my bag.” He crossed his arms, standing in front of Derek.

He nodded and took a seat on the edge of the bed, the bag in his lap. “Well, I went ahead and took a little look into this bag of yours.”

Spencer’s eyes bugged out, his face turning a dark shade of red and he looked away. “T-that’s an invasion of privacy.”

Derek snorted. “So, that’s all you’re worried about, me invading your privacy?” he raised his eye brows and patted the bag. “You have some interesting things in this bag pretty boy.”

“Derek…” Spencer whined, beyond embarrassed. “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh, so you don’t have files in here…your favorite book, a few pictures…?”

Spencer was a little relieved, maybe he packed IT in his overnight bag instead of his messenger bag. “Oh, yeah. I always carry that stuff.”

Derek nodded, he wanted to wait until Spencer had his guard down. “Yeah, I figured you would, that’s typical Reid material…but what I didn’t expect to see, was a thick dildo in the bottom of your bag.” He said with a straight face, giving a little wink.

Spencer paled, shutting his eyes and turning away. “Uh… I can explain?” he phrased it as a question, it was the best he could do.

Derek chuckled. “Oh, I bet you can. Let me see if I can guess, stop me if I get it wrong…”

“No Dere…”

“I think you like to work on cold cases, you feel comfortable with the pictures on you all the time, the book gives you something to do on the jet, and you like to fuck yourself frequently with that dildo, don’t you pretty boy?” Derek stood as he spoke the last sentence, getting into Spencer’s space, and licking over his lips.

Spencer groaned. “No..it’s not like that…”

Derek grabbed his chin when Spencer tried to turn away, forcing Spencer to meet his eyes. “Yes, it is, isn’t it? You like to use that on the regular…I bet you even do it on the jet.”

Spencer averted his eyes, biting on his bottom lip, staring openly at Derek’s muscled chest and neck.

That was a clear sign he was guilty, and Derek didn’t know why that turned him on so much. Derek reached into the bag slung over his shoulder, wrapped his hand around the thick toy and brought it up for Spencer to see. The kid whined, struggling to get away. “Spencer, look at me.”

Spencer looked at him instantly, just the sound of his voice…

Derek released his chin, and gently let the dildo touch Spencer’s jaw. “Tell me pretty boy, how does this feel?” He watched Spencer blush redder, licking over dry lips. “Does this feel good kid, fucking yourself?”

Spencer nodded shyly.

He groaned, rubbing the toy across Spencer’s jawline. “Is that what you needed it for tonight?”

Spencer looked into Derek’s dark brown eyes, seeing the fire inside them and nodded.

Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer’s waist and pulled him closer, moving the toy so it closed in on his lips. “So, when I leave you here tonight, you’re going to use this?”

“Derek, please…” he whined, his hands going to Derek’s sides.

He grinned, rubbing the dildo slowly against Spencer’s bottom lip until he moaned. Why did he look so pretty with his lips on a cock like that…even a fake one? Spencer was pressed so close to him, he could feel how hard he was. Spencer wanted it, the toy, or him, he wasn’t sure. And when he ran the dildo over his lip, Spencer’s mouth parted. “Fuck, you don’t know how sexy you look like this.”

Spencer’s darkened eyes opened to see Derek’s. “Do I?”

Derek nodded, licking his own lips. “You have such a pretty mouth Spencer…” he moved the dildo to rub over his top lip. “Do you want to use this tonight?”

Spencer nodded enthusiastically. “So bad Derek…” he moaned.

His cock twitched, begging for attention. “I want to watch you use this pretty boy.”

Spencer moaned, panting hard. “You do?”

“Would that be okay baby, can I watch you?”

“I’d rather have you than that..” he whispered shyly, looking down at Derek’s erection straining against his jeans. His hands moved from Derek’s sides, over smooth skin to his stomach, counting down the abs as they trailed lower…

Derek growled, moving the dildo down Spencer’s slender neck and he wondered if Spencer could take the dildo all the way into his mouth, it looked the same length as his pretty throat. “You want my cock pretty boy?” he asked bluntly.

“So much Derek…” he shivered at his voice and the context of his words. “Can I have it?”

Derek smiled. “You think you can handle it?”

Spencer scuffed. “I can handle that toy Derek…”

Derek pushed Spencer’s hand down to his cock and Spencer gasped, gripping him. “I’m a lot bigger than that toy pretty boy. You wanna see?”

Spencer nodded quickly, licking his lips and quickly undoing his zipper and the belt that held his jeans up. He tucked his hands into Derek’s jeans and pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxers. But Derek was right…he was big… “Derek…” he whined, rubbing over the long, thick length. 

Derek moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, just letting Spencer work him over a little bit. He wanted it, so fucking bad. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this baby boy, so fuckin long.” 

“Really?” Spencer asked, moving his hand faster. 

“I wanted it earlier baby..” he admitted, opening his eyes.

“Why didn’t you?” Spencer asked, leaning forward to kiss over Derek’s bare chest, loving the taste of his skin.

He groaned. “Because you’re drunk Spencer, that wouldn’t be fair…”

Spencer chuckled, kissing up Derek’s neck. “No, I wasn’t.”

Derek pulled back so he could look at Spencer. He didn’t look trashed, his eyes weren’t bloodshot, he didn’t smell of liquor at all and he wasn’t slurring his words. Spencer was pretending…. “You little faker..” he laughed, “why fake it?”

Spencer shrugged, going back to kissing up his neck, speaking in between kisses. “I wanted you to see me differently than I normally am, that I have another side to me. That I know what I want…and that is you.”

Derek’s body shook as Spencer licked over the left side of his neck, just below his ear. “You could have just done this and I’d be all yours baby.”

Spencer smiled quickly as he opened his mouth and bit down on Derek’s neck.

“FUCK!!” he growled, he dropped Spencer’s toy and fisted the kids curly hair, his other hand going around his neck to pull him back. “Take your clothes off…now.”  
He gave no room for argument. Derek moved away and laid back on the bed, in only his boxers and watched Spencer unbutton his jeans, pushing them down his narrow hips, and his long, marvelous legs. He groaned, seeing how hard Spencer was. The shirt was next, button after small button until Derek could see every inch of pale, creamy skin. 

“Come here pretty boy.” He instructed, patting his lap. 

Spencer smiled and straddled his long legs, his ass seated right over Derek’s cock. He moaned, rocking back a little before Derek stopped him with hands on his hips. “Please Derek…”

Derek sat up and captured Spencer’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue inside and as Spencer moaned and kissed him back, he moved his hands from his hips to Spencer’s ass, squeezing hard enough to make him yelp. Spencer’s lips were wonderful, soft and sweet, sweet like a peach and he couldn’t get enough of them. Spencer’s arms were around his neck, nails digging in and pulling him closer.

He broke the kiss long enough to speak to him. “I still wanna watch you baby.”

Spencer opened his eyes. “Watch me?”

Derek grinned, grabbing the dildo that he dropped on the bed and showing Spencer. “I want you to suck on it, while I suck on you.”

Spencer whined loudly. “Yes!”

Derek growled and flipped them over quickly so Spencer was under him. He handed him the dildo and kissed hotly down his body. Sucking on his nipples, biting his ribs and his sides, licking back and forth between his hips. Spencer’s soft moans made his cock leak, and he tried not to fuck into the bed. He looked up as his fingers were tucked into the band of Spencer’s boxers. 

“Open wide baby…” Derek winked and watched Spencer bring the dildo to his mouth. Spencer opened wide, sticking his tongue out to lick the toy from base to tip. Derek groaned, thrusting his hips into the bed. He watched Spencer lick it, sweet quick kitten licks. “Suck it baby…” he pulled down Spencer’s boxers, dipping his head down low to lick over him.

“Yes!” Spencer moaned, momentarily forgetting the toy as Derek licked him.

“Oh now baby, I’ll suck you just how you suck it…” he stopped and watched Spencer slide the entire thing into his mouth. He growled and kept his eyes trained up while he took all of Spencer into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” he moaned around the toy.

Derek mimicked his sucks, taking him deeper as Spencer sucked the dildo deep into his throat. Panting and thrusting his slim hips. Derek was so hard, watching Spencer’s pretty little mouth sucking on that dildo, so wide and long…it was amazing. He pulled off his cock, panting and breathless. “Fuck baby boy…you really know what you’re doing…”

Spencer moved the dildo out of his mouth and grinned. “Let me show you..”

Derek rolled over on his back and Spencer expertly slid down his body, that kids mouth was everywhere, sucking hard and biting him. He laid back and fisted Spencer’s hair, watching as he opened his mouth wide and took every inch of his cock, all in one shot. Derek moaned loudly, closing his eyes until he could feel the back of Spencer’s narrow throat. 

“Fuck pretty boy…God yes….” He moaned, arching back on the bed as Spencer expertly sucked him off. Bobbing his curly head up and down, spit trickling down his throat. “Too much baby…please don’t or I’ll come…” he warned. But Spencer pulled back, licking over his plump lips. “Come here, so I can fuck you.”

Spencer straddled him again, this time rocking back and forth against his slick dick. He was panting heavily, Derek too and they were lost to the world. “Please Derek…fuck me please.”

Derek growled and let his hand slip from Spencer’s ass, to between his cheeks, rubbing over his hole. When he found it a little slick and open he growled. “You’ve been playing, haven’t you?”

Spencer nodded, blushing. 

“Don’t be shy baby, I love it.” He put a finger in, holding onto Spencer as his back arched beautifully and he began to rock back against his finger. “So tight baby boy, so hot and tight. You’re gonna feel so good sliding on my dick.”

Spencer dug through the sheets and found the lube he’d been using. “Hurry, please…”

Derek laughed…so Spencer really had been playing. “You sexy little thing, so horny and needy for it. You couldn’t even wait half a second after leaving my room to come back here and get yourself off…”

“No, I couldn’t. I wanted it so bad Derek, I wanted you.”

Derek leaned forward, sucking roughly on his neck as he squeezed lube onto two of his fingers. Spencer moaned, rocking back and forth, whining and begging for it. “Tell me baby, how many fingers did you have in here?” he asked, rubbing lube all over his hole.

“Oh God,” he moaned, rubbing his neck all over the scruff on Derek’s face. “Uh, three…”

Derek took the hint and rubbed his face on Spencer’s neck, letting him feel the stubble, licking and kissing when needed. “Good…” he whispered and thrust two wet fingers deep inside, pushing them in hard and slowly out. 

“Yes…” Spencer moaned, rocking with the movement of his thick fingers. “F-feels so much better when you do it...”

Derek added another finger, the hand around Spencer’s waist tightened when he thrust them in, keeping Spencer from sliding off. “So tight baby boy…I hope I will fit...”

“You will!” he insisted, moving his hand between their body’s so he could jerk them both off. “I feel it Derek, please.”

All the air left his lungs when Spencer gripped their cocks and started to work them both. He looked between them, watching. He had always been so turned on by Spencer’s hands and now...fuck he was close too. “Get me wet baby, I need to be in you.”

Spencer quickly grabbed the bottle, squeezing more out then he should over Derek’s cock, watching it slide down to the base and on his balls. He tossed the bottle to the side and gripped Derek’s shoulders, letting himself hover over his cock.

“Damn, eager huh baby?” Derek praised, watching Spencer holding his cock as Derek lowered Spencer’s body onto his dick. So slow, the lube making Spencer incredibly wet as he watched his cock get swallowed by Spencer’s perky little ass. “Fuck…” he moaned when Spencer was seated on his lap again. He could feel his ass tightening around him, squeezing him. 

“God…” Spencer moaned, his body shaking. “You’re so big…”

Derek grunted, holding Spencer by the ass as he lifted him up with no help from Spencer. The muscles in his arms bulging as he lifted his entire body weight up and down his cock, so slowly, catching on Spencer’s hole each time he slid out. He could feel Spencer’s body shaking, his legs almost useless. Spencer had a strong grip on his shoulders, his body slick with sweat.

“Deeper Der…” Spencer begged, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck so he could let his head rest against his shoulder.

Derek gripped his ass tight and flipped them over so Spencer’s back was on the bed, those long legs spread out wide just for him. He looked so fucked out, face flushed, hair standing on end, sweat slicked his body and he was a shaking mess. “Fuck baby…you look so perfect this way.” He moaned as he thrusted in deeper.

“Yes!!” Spencer moaned, back arching as he gripped the sheets. He watched all the muscles in Derek’s chest, arms and stomach ripple with the force of each thrust. How beads of sweat trickled from his neck, down rock hard abs to where they were connected. When Derek touched his prostate, his body jumped, like getting shocked. 

“Oh, there it is…” Derek grinned, twisting his hips the same way to brush over it again and again. Watching Spencer’s eyes get wider and wider, his nails digging into the tops of his thighs and Spencer’s ass was getting unbelievably tight. “You’re so close baby boy…”

“Please Derek….I need to come so bad.” He moaned, stroking his cock fast and hard. 

Derek watched intently, thrusting in and out of his perfect body. Seeing Spencer jerking himself with one hand, the other pinching his nipple. When Spencer’s hand slid down to his cock, stroking his length each time he pulled out of Spencer’s body, he lost it. Growling and thrusting in hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping echoed in the room. “You gonna come for me Spence…” he moaned.

Spencer nodded, his eyes wild and glazed over. “So close Der…just a little more…”

Derek slammed into him hard, pushing him up the bed. “Hurry baby…”

Spencer screamed, gripping Derek’s shoulder. “Now…right now!!” he bowed his back, his cock shooting come all over his hand and Derek’s chest. 

He growled, watching Spencer coming, writhing on the bed…he couldn’t…. “FUCK!!” he shouted as he came, pumping quickly into Spencer’s ass, filing him up. His body sagged, his hips moving slowly until he leaned down and brushed Spencer’s curly hair from his eyes, seeing him grinning.

“You okay Der?” Spencer asked, panting.

He nodded, kissing him quickly and pulling back his hips to slide out of him. He moved his lower half to the side, his upper body still caging Spencer in. “So damn good baby, God damn.”

Spencer smiled, rubbing over Derek’s slick back. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Derek kissed him again. “Why?”

“Because, I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Me too baby boy…so fucking long. You okay?”

Spencer nodded, stopping himself from yawning. “I’m so good, very tired though.”

Derek nodded and moved so he was laying behind Spencer’s back, cradling him to his chest. “Me too baby…we need sleep.”

He yawned this time. “So much sleep.”

Derek laid there, rubbing over Spencer’s side, hearing him breathing deep and had to ask. “So, what was it that you said to me earlier…”

Spencer chuckled. “You still have no idea?”

Derek shook his head. “No, you gonna tell me?”

“I said, I was weak for you.” 

Derek grinned and kissed over the side of his neck, beyond happy when Spencer tilted his head to give him more room. “I’m weak for you too pretty boy.”


End file.
